


blessings wait

by jaeminstudio



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sort of?), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, anyway chanlix deserve the world and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminstudio/pseuds/jaeminstudio
Summary: "i've missed you so much. don't ever go away from me again, you understand?"___________in which chan is the moon and felix is the sun.





	blessings wait

**Author's Note:**

> this is a teeny tiny thing i wrote up in like,, ten minutes and also my first post on ao3, i hope you enjoy it !!

chan is the moon. 

he's soft silver light peeking through a head of messy curls, quiet moonlit hours whiled away on whispered secrets, cool rooftops against your spine. he's a gentle summer night's breeze, shaking stardust from dark hanging branches and leaves. 

he's pools of mercury on the pavement, fading circlets of light cast by lonely standing streetlights. he's bittersweet coffee against lips and a sleepless haze of rhymed words scribbled under the shimmering cover of space. 

he's the wide, infinite expanse of the galaxy and dimples forming deep craters on soft cheeks. he's drowsy conversations with the sky and her stars, glitter against eyelashes and twinkling eyes. chan is quiet humming echoing through sleeping streets, the solitary clicking of shoes against pavements. 

he's the light in the nighttime, glowing disk of silver hanging above the world in the darkest hour, kind moments and quiet comforts. chan is many things: sometimes hauntingly beautiful, maybe ethereal and often feared or accepted without wasted thoughts- a necessary piece of the universe that exists in a single, brilliant form.

felix is the sun. 

he is blinding smiles stretching across golden skin. he is droplets of concentrated sunlight in the form of scattered freckles and a honey toned voice that embraces you in inexplicable warmth and a sense of unadulterated joy. 

he's bright sunflower fields, yellow petals and crisp bed sheets against glowing skin while curtains flutter in the early morning breeze. he's soft kisses against eyelids to be woken up and still-sleepy giggles against shoulder blades. 

he's a skip in your steps and a presence that elicits soft smiles when looking out the window, warmth spreading somewhere deep in your chest. he’s sparkling dew drops forming, chipped diamond on sweet-smelling blades of grass. felix is whistled melodies under dazzling skies and the wisps of white hugging close to blues.

he is a friendship with the creatures and creations belonging to life herself, a patient understanding bonded between entities over the longest stretch of time. felix is numerous things: sometimes a welcome embrace, maybe a soundless kind of loud, alluringly gorgeous and at times taken for granted- an inevitable fragment of the universe who exists in an irreplaceable, radiant form.  
__________

“i’ve missed you so much. don't ever go away from me again, you understand?” 

the two lovesick boys curl into each other's embrace, a stunning mess of hurried kisses and tangled limbs. “i'm so glad you're back again, love. i’ve missed you so, so much, my precious starlight.” felix hums in delight at the nickname he's been craving to hear all of the long and lonely day, a low, pleased sound escaping the back of his throat. chan’s silver aura is glowing brighter now, melding slowly into felix’s own golden light.

“i’ve got so much to tell you, darling,” he murmurs, almost melting at the gentle kisses felix has taken to press against his neck. “they can wait, can't they? i need to hold you first. i’ve missed you, i've missed you, i've missed you way too much to let go of you for even a second.” 

chan grins, petting his lover's golden locks gently. “it's a good thing i'm not letting go for the next while, then.” felix beams, the rising sun against his lips and, suddenly, they’re both home.  
__________

after all, the two are fated to be together, sun and moon forever destined and confined to fleeting waves from opposite ends of the world: hurried, adoring kisses that occur at sundowns and moonrises and every eclipse that takes place. however, it’s not like either of them would ever complain, especially since they’re together in one way or another until the end of time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are forever appreciated♡
> 
> ps my tumblr is @najaeminloveclub!!
> 
> -di🌻


End file.
